I'm All In
by TheseWords-MyDiary
Summary: A collection of one shots spanning from the time that Chuck and Blair get married in the series finale to around the time that the "Five Years Later..." scene happens. It may possibly contain scenes after that time frame, and some scenes may or may not be in chronological order. I'm still unsure of all of those details.


**Summary: **A collection of one shots spanning from the time that Chuck and Blair get married in the series finale to around the time that the "Five Years Later..." scene happens. It may possibly contain scenes after that time frame, and some scenes may or may not be in chronological order. I'm still unsure of all of those details.

**A/N: **I know that I have no business starting another story right now. Especially given the amount of stories I still haven't completed or even updated in SUCH a long time. But I will have you know that I am almost finished with the next chapter of ALL of them :) I am also almost finished re-vamping "Woah, Baby!" so that will be updated with the re-vamped chapters within the next few days.

**Anyway... Review, please? And enjoy!**

* * *

Love, relationships and marriage had never been particularly appealing to Chuck Bass when he was growing up. Those things always seemed a form of torture to him. Sharing his belongings with someone else, consulting them about every major life decision, spending his days doing mushy and ridiculous things for some faceless girl… why would he want that? How was that something to strive for when he – _Chuck Bass_ – was easily capable of snapping his fingers and obtaining any of his wildest desires?

Why would he want the additional tie down?

Money, sex, drugs, business deals, you name it… all could be acquired by him effortlessly; _nothing_ was of any true significance to him.

But he had been a child then.

From the moment that Blair Waldorf had crawled into the back of his limo and handed him what had been widely known as her _most precious_ thing, Chuck Bass had known that he had been wrong.

He tried to fight it. He tried to quell his desires; his new hopes; his new dreams. He tried desperately to do as she had asked… _those butterflies have got to be murdered_… but with every battle fought, that invisible bond that connected them had only tightened. For every time he had pushed against it, she had pulled, and every time she had turned her back on it, Chuck found his feet moving to follow her.

It was difficult and trying, and after every battle fought, he had been sure that that bond was a little closer to breaking. And soon… rather than convincing himself that maybe the break was meant to happen – that maybe they were meant to be nothing more than a tragic story with a horribly tragic ending – Chuck Bass had become _terrified_. He became unwilling to go on without her. Sharing his belongings, his decisions, his _life_ with her was more appealing to him than anything had ever been, and he refused to give up on that without a _war_.

He refused to admit defeat.

"_You_ _don't give up on the people you love."_

And so he had _fought_ for her. He'd fought long and hard…with everything that he had. And just when he had been sure that it was too late – that he had fought too hard and lost her completely – there she was: coming toward him like the angel that she had always been for him, shortening the gap between them that their bond had always created and standing beside him for the rest of their journey with the words he'd been praying to hear from her for _so_ long.

"_This time, I'm all in."_

Their final battle was difficult. It was tiresome, and it hurt. He lost his father – again – and almost lost his future while she almost lost her own in the midst of it all, but in the end, it had been easier than any war either of them had gone to before because they had _fought it together_ with the perfect ending in mind. They'd held each other, they'd encouraged each other, and in the end… instead of losing anything, they gained _everything_.

Love, relationships, marriage… it only means something to him when he's doing it with Blair Waldorf-_Bass_.

* * *

**You like? Let me know!**

**Up Next:** Chuck and Blair take a very special trip together... their honeymoon!


End file.
